Kellyn
by Rosalie Ride
Summary: I'm Kellyn Demori. Erudite girl from a broken family. Today is the Choosing Ceremony. What Faction I might choose is beyond me. But who knows what'll happen after I choose? My name is Kellyn. This is my story. (Bad at summaries. Think the story's better though.)


**Hey guys I got this idea a while ago, and I was like, 'Hey! Why don't I make a Divergent fanfiction? I'll start now!' and The Initiate was born. Sorry, but I have only read most of up to Insurgent, and my friends have told me the end of Allegiant, so sorry if I sound clueless. And if you'd like, fill me in in the review section. It would be a really big help for the good of the story.**

**I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. I only own the plot and (some) characters of the story. I don't own Beatrice, Four, or any other original Divergent characters.**

Today is the Choosing Ceremony. The day children of sixteen in all five of the factions choose what faction they will live in forever.

It has been 20 recovering years since the war. My mom was sixteen when it ended, and though she was in Erudite, Mom hated what they were doing. She mourned the death of Beatrice Prior, and sent prayers to the Abnegation and Dauntless in the fight. She wished she could've done something sooner. Later, when she was twenty-three, I was born. Mom named me Kellyn. It means power. Kellyn Amina Demori. Basically, my name is Power Honest Demori. I like it. Mom was making me into a kind of tribute to the factions. I swear, if she could give me five middle names, she would.

Today, Kellyn Amina Demori is sixteen years old. My birthday, coincidentally, is on the same day as the Choosing Ceremony. So, I leave my amazing mother alone, once again. Back, after my mother and father had been married for a year, and had me, some angry Dauntless came to the Erudite compound and shot multiple people before fleeing. I know it's selfish, but I just wish that my Dad hadn't been on the other end of the barrel. I feel really bad, but I don't want to live in the faction that killed so many innocent people, anymore. Mom didn't know when she let her blood drip into the blue water of the Erudite bowl. My mother actually wasn't called long before Beatrice and her brother. Before she was married, Mom's last name was Presed.

We live in Erudite, but act more like Abnegation. We still keep the one mirror in the house locked inside the wall, but I still put in my effort to look unique.

Today. The Choosing Ceremony. I'm terrified, but I'm ready, mostly depending on the results of my test. I have no idea what they will turn out as.

The hard thing about school is that, after the war, people started treating Erudite even lower than Abnegation. My friends and I, we always try our hardest to stay under the radar of the Dauntless and Candor, who are the most furious. They seem to find the most pleasure in picking on us. Amity is too peaceful, but they still hold grudges and steer clear of us, and Abnegation treats us with respect, no matter what. As always, I'm grateful for their kindness.

Mom runs a warm bath for me. When it is done, I thank her and go into the bathroom, which is steamy from the hot water. I strip down out of my pajamas, and sit in the bath. I sigh and sink down low, so only my eyes and the top of my head are out of the water. School starts a couple of hours later, today, so I have time.

I think of Beatrice and Four. I've always seen them as idols to everyone in all the factions. So strong, so passionate. I envy them. What will happen to me today? What will be my result? Dauntless, Abnegation, Amity, Candor….Erudite?

Do I fit in?

I sit up and start to clean myself subconsciously, my mind wandering. After I'm done I get out and drain the tub while grabbing my towel. While walking to my room, I almost trip over one of my sister's toys. "Amani!" I yell to my little sister.

Amani—which means peaceful, if you didn't guess—is my little sister. She is only six but is very capable of killing someone if she keeps leaving all of her toys in the hallway. She comes out of her little room very cheerfully and skips up to me.

"Yes, Kelly?" She says, very peppy as well as cheerfully. Ugh.

"It's Kellyn." I bend my knees so I'm level with her cute face. "Amani, you really need to stop leaving baby Annabelle in the hallway. It's not safe for her." Annabelle is Amani's favorite baby doll.

"Okay, Kelly!" Amani takes the doll out of my hands and runs back into her room. Geez, when will she learn my name?

I stand up and walk quickly into my room so that I can change. I put on a blue tank top and white jeans that I picked up from someone selling exclusive clothes on the street awhile ago. She'd said she made them.

A few minutes later, I'm drying my hair with my towel while swishing mouth wash to get ready for the day ahead of me. I look at my clock and my eyes widen.

_9:50 a.m._ Crap! I run downstairs and grab a piece of toast and scramble to get my blue sneakers and black leather jacket on. I run out the door with toast in my mouth and my right shoe half-way on, trying to pull it over my heel while running/jumping out of the driveway. Amani watches out the window, perplexed.

When I have gotten my shoe on successfully, I run at full speed to get to school, in the city. Not an easy task when I have less than ten minutes to get there, but I'm almost always late. But I can't be on the day of the tests!

If you're wondering now what I did with the mouthwash, let's just say the grass has been watered recently.

I run frantically until I am, at last, in front of my school. But no one's here. I check my watch and sure enough, it's ten o' five already. I run in the doors. Mrs. Tessa says without looking up from her desk in the front office, "late again, Ms. Demori?"

"Good morning Mrs. Tessa. Have they called anyone yet?" I ask.

"Not yet, Kellyn. But you might want to hurry up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tessa! I'll be going now!" Then I hear her mutter, "poor, poor girl."

I jog up the stairs to my fist period class, and the teacher has already locked the door for the time being. I knock slightly, so that only Amber can hear. She gets up slowly, secretly, and scurries to the door. Amber opens it slightly so that I can get in. We're both crouched down and we move quickly to our seats. Mine behind hers, which is in the front row. Ms. Frankel calls out my name as I sit down.

"Here!" I say, raising my hand so she can see me.

"I see." Ms. Frankel is an idiot as well as a Faction History teacher, who always wears light blue clothing that is very un-flattering on her old exterior. Everyone hates her, even the most perfect students here. It's sad, frankly.

…

See what I did there? Well, there's a reason I'm not a comedian.

I whisper to Amber, "Thanks."

"It's my job as your best friend to make sure Frankel doesn't catch you being late. Every. Single. Day." She whispers back.

Ms. Frankel asks the class a question and I raise my hand to answer. She points to me. "Yes, Amber?" Ugh.

"Ms. Frankel, for the last time, I. Am. Kellyn. That. Is. Amber. Got it?" I say slowly, making sure her little brain can handle it. For some dumb reason, a lot of people think that Amber and I are twins. She has brown hair, I have brown hair. That's it. She's a month younger than me, I have blue eyes, she has green, her hair is short and straight, mine is long and wavy, she's 5'1" and I'm 5'9". It doesn't make sense.

"Whatever. Kellyn, answer the question." She says.

I roll my eyes, but answer, "Dauntless." She had asked which faction was more cut off from the others.

"Right." Then she starts to spew some nonsense about how the Dauntless are more solitary than the other factions. She already taught us this. Does it all the time. I half pay attention through my classes through lunch.

"So are you exited?" Amber asks me when we sit down. We should be being called any minute for our tests.

"Yeah," I say absently. I hear the loudspeaker for the twentieth time today, but this time I pay attention.

"Kellyn Demori to room 105. Kellyn Demori."

I take a deep breath and stand up. I walk slowly out of the lunch room.

_**So how was it guys? You want me to continue? Well, I probably will either way, haha, but still. I want your feedback on it. Thank you! Cookies! (::)**_


End file.
